1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer enclosure, and particularly to a computer enclosure including a side panel easily attached thereto.
2. The Related Art
A computer includes a computer enclosure for receiving and shielding the electronic devices thereof. A conventional computer enclosure includes a base and a pair of side panels securely attached to the base by bolts.
Referring to FIG. 1 of the attached drawings, a conventional computer enclosure 100 includes a base 102 and a hood 104 mounted to the base 102. The base 102 has a rear panel 106 which defines two pairs of screw holes 108 in opposite sides thereof. The hood 104 includes a pair of parallel side panels 110 and a top panel 112 connecting between the side panels 110. A pair of flanges 114 contiguously extends from opposite rear edges of the side panels 110. Each flange 114 defines a pair of apertures 116 for receiving bolts (not shown) threadedly engaging the screw holes 108 of the base 102 thereby fixing the hood 104 to the base 102. However, to fix the hood 104 to the base 102 by bolts is complicated and time-consuming.
Thus, it is desired to have a computer enclosure which facilitates assembly/disassembly.